The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig. More particularly, the invention relates to an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig having a tractor with a rearward surface facing rearward and a trailer with a forward surface facing forward and spaced parallel side surfaces.
Tractor-trailer rigs are subject to theft, as are most items in today's society. Devices for preventing the theft of tractor-trailer rigs are relatively complicated and expensive in manufacture and installation. There is thus a need for a device which is inexpensive in manufacture and installation and which is relatively simple in structure and may be installed with facility, and which functions to discourage the theft of a tractor-trailer rig.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig, which anti-theft device is installable with facility and convenience on new and existing tractor-trailer rigs.
An object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig, which anti-theft device is usable with facility, convenience and rapidity.
Another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig, which device is of simple structure and is inexpensive in manufacture and installation.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an anti-theft device for a tractor-trailer rig, which device efficiently prevents the turning of a trailer affixed to a tractor relative to such tractor thereby discouraging theft of the rig.